


After Sunrise

by kaynga



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, IgNoct, Ignoct Secret Santa, M/M, Pre-game fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynga/pseuds/kaynga
Summary: Ignis and Noctis have a day off to enjoy each other's company.





	After Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @sayallfiend on Tumblr for the Ignoct Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy it!! <3

Every morning, Ignis arrived at the same conclusion: Noctis had the cutest bedhead. Not that Ignis had anything to compare him to, but he was still deserving of the superlative. It drove Ignis crazy to go to bed with gel still in his hair, but Noctis seemed to embrace the practice - and Ignis would probably complain more, if it wasn’t so damn endearing. 

Noctis tended to sleep with his mouth slightly open, though he didn’t exactly snore or drool - _thank the Astrals_ \- but he did toss and turn like crazy. And since Ignis was always the first to wake, he had plenty of time to enjoy the lion’s mane of hair on the pillow next to him. Some mornings he would idly play with the stuck up strands of dark hair, right until Noctis did the cute, scrunched up nose look, the one that indicated he was close to being drawn out of his slumber. Ignis would then appease his sleeping boyfriend with a kiss before heading into the kitchen to fix them both breakfast.

Most mornings, Ignis could fix breakfast, drink his coffee, read the news on his phone, then work on getting a second cup of coffee before Noctis woke up. This morning, however, Ignis was surprised to hear Noctis padding down the hall just as he was plating their eggs and toast.

“You’re up early,” Ignis said as he watched Noctis make his way over to the table, taking a seat and staring down at the flat surface of the table with a tired look in his eyes.

“Yeah, but…” Noctis yawned in what Ignis considered to be a bit of a melodramatic display of his sleepiness. “Bed...was cold.”

“I left you covered up,” Ignis said as he stepped out of the kitchen and over to the dining table, setting down Noctis’ plate, a few utensils, and a glass of orange juice for him. Noctis was about to protest about his choice of beverage before Ignis cut him off. “Drink it. With the season changing and your senior year finals around the corner, you need all of the vitamin C you can get.”

Noctis let out a put-upon sigh, though he didn’t protest further. “Covers don’t help when I want a nice and warm Iggy next to me,” Noctis said, his blue eyes meeting Ignis’ gaze. Ignis could feel his heart melt despite himself. “It’d be nice to actually wake up and have you there for once.”

“You know, it would be nice to wake up and have you conscious for once,” Ignis fired back as he stepped away briefly to gather up his own plate and his coffee. Once he returned to the table, Noctis was already digging into his breakfast. They both ate in comfortable silence, though Ignis felt Noctis reach out with his foot, gently brushing it against his ankle. Smiling to himself, Ignis extended his leg to make the furtive affection easier. Sometimes, he could swear they were like children playing at a proper, adult relationship.

“What’s the plan today?” Noctis asked after he finished his plate. He then turned his attention to the orange juice, and despite giving Ignis a brief look of ‘I’m-only-doing-this-because-I-love-you’, he drank it down without comment.

“Well, you’ve been studying hard,” Ignis said as he reached his hand across the table, palm up. Noctis set his now empty cup down and placed his hand in Ignis’. It felt nice, even if his skin was slightly wet from the condensation on the cup. “I thought we could take the day off.”

Noctis’ expression brightened. “Really?”

“Really. I even planned a little date for us.”

The happiness in Noctis’ eyes brightened up the room for Ignis. Even with his bedhead, wrinkled sleeping clothes, and sleep still in the corners of his eyes, Ignis couldn’t see Noctis as anything other than the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on.

* * *

After lunch at a diner near Noctis’ high school, Ignis had escorted him to the local movie theater. It didn’t take long for them to get seated, all the way up the stairs and in the middle of the row. It was quieter up there, more secluded, and Ignis enjoyed being able to hold hands with Noctis in the dark. Once the previews were over, Noctis even surprised him with a soft, quick kiss. Ignis’ face was still burning even after the opening credits.

The movie let out two hours later, and Noctis was laughing at him. Ignis didn’t mind for once.

Both of them were walking back to Noctis’ apartment from the movie theater, side by side in their warm jackets, trying to ignore the chill that had settled in the air. If it wasn’t for passersby, Ignis would have been tempted to take Noctis’ hand. Their relationship was still a secret, but there were moments when Ignis wanted to damn the consequences. After the nice day they had shared, this was one of those moments, but he didn’t dare.

“Did you really think that was a date movie?” Noctis asked as he elbowed Ignis playfully. Ignis shushed him, his gaze moving pointedly to people walking by before he shot a look back at Noctis.

“I never claimed to be an expert at movie selection,” Ignis said as they both turned a corner, where there was less foot traffic. “You seemed to enjoy it.”

“Of all the movies on that list, you had to pick the one with zombie chocobos.”

Ignis cleared his throat. “They weren’t _zombies_. They were ‘undead’.”

“That’s close enough! And can you believe they tried to make it into a love story at the end?”  
“Oh, well, I thought it was quite sweet. A living chocobo falling for a member of the flock of the undead...quite the star-crossed lovers situation.”

Ignis couldn’t keep from smirking when Noctis playfully shoved his shoulder. “I thought you were supposed to have good taste.”

“I see merits in even the worst narratives. Though I do have to wonder if the undead chocobo sacrificing his life for his lady love has the same punch as it would if he were...well, alive in the first place.”

“Ugh, you’re going to rot my brain with that talk, Iggy,” Noctis complained, even if he was smiling. They were alone now, walking the sidewalk together. Ignis tensed when he felt Noctis slide his hand into his jacket pocket, lacing their fingers together.

“Noct…”

“C’mon, we’re almost back.”

Ignis sighed. Was there anything he wouldn’t grant Noctis?

* * *

It was bedtime again. Ignis had freshly laundered Noctis’ nightclothes, and he had slipped on his own after his shower. Noctis was waiting for him in bed, curled up on his left side, watching Ignis as he made his way to his bedside.

“Hey, Iggy?” Noctis asked as the bed slumped a little with Ignis’ weight, and Ignis carefully settled the covers over both of them before, with a questioning look, he opened up his arms to Noctis, who eagerly cuddled up to him. “Did you...think anymore about telling dad about us?”

Ignis hadn’t been looking forward to this question, but he had been prepared for it. “Yes,” he said honestly as he stroked his fingers through Noctis’ hair, the dried gel less than ideal for touching, but the affection still seemed to relax Noctis. “I still...fear that he may think I’m taking advantage of my position.”

“You don’t...think he already has an idea about us?” Noctis ventured gently. “I mean...you spend the night all the time. I’m sure the security guards downstairs tell him that.”

“He could assume that these have been...platonic sleepovers.”

Noctis gave Ignis a disbelieving look, and just for revenge, he pressed a few kisses up the side of Ignis’ neck, stopping just below his earlobe. Ignis had to force himself not to moan. “Platonic,” Noctis huffed gently against Ignis’ ear. “Okay, but what about the time you spent the night and I had to wear a turtleneck for a week?”

Ignis remembered the night Noctis was referring too quite vividly. “I suppose it was quite telling since it was during the summer as well.”

“And then there was-”

“Noct,” Ignis interrupted, and he tilted his head down to press his lips against Noctis’ gently, the affection soft and undemanding. When he pulled back, Noctis was studying his expression like he was attempting to solve a puzzle, though there was a flush on his cheeks that told Ignis he was feeling the same warmth that he was. “I love you dearly. In time...we’ll be able to tell him the truth. It isn’t as if it is as simple as being able to ask for your hand.”

“...I know,” Noctis said as he settled his head back against Ignis’ chest. “I just...really wish it was.”

“There’s no need to rush yet, love,” Ignis said as he circled his arm around Noctis, gently stroking his back.

Noctis’ eyes closed as he hummed softly in agreement. “You’re right...and...love you too, Iggy.”

Ignis smiled. “Goodnight, Noct.”

“G’night, Iggy.”

There was a lot of uncertainty about the future, but Ignis put all of it out of his mind. With Noctis in his arms and the promise of his bedhead in the morning, Ignis knew that he could be content for now. He only had to wait until sunrise.


End file.
